Lost But Not Forgotten
by Wild-Flower-Child
Summary: Well this is the story LaughingFreely and I, are writing. This story is about Katie and her brothers hope you like it. Rated Teen just in case. We don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

The young brunette sat in the neon colored bean bag chair that laid in the corner of her bedroom.

Tapping her fingers against her skinny jean covered leags, she bopped her head slightly to the beat. She sat there, humming along to the beauiful sound of "Worldwide", turning up the volume to her iPod when it came to her favorite part.

Bringing up a hand to sweep some of the hair away from her face, she knocked out one of the ear buds. Which is probably a good thing, because the girl could now hear her brother calling for her.

"Katie!" his voice rang out through the house, echoing off the hardwood.

"Coming!" Katie scrambled trying to get out of the beanbag and onto her feet. Though when it comes to beanbags, everything is easier said them done.

The brunette ran down the hallway and tried her best not to stumble down the stairs and fall on her face. Running on hardwood in socks should be an Olympic sport.

"What's up Ken-" She was cut off when her feet suddenly left the ground, swooped up into James' arms. The girl laughed, relieved when she found out it was only her 'Cuda loving brother.

Looking around, she noticed that the others where trying their best to keep a straight face. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, haha yeah you got me. Can you please put me down now?" Turning her head back towards James' she saw him thinking. Her brown eyes widened when she saw his mouth forn that classic mischievous smirk.

"Nope!" He said, tightening his grip as she tried to get down "Sorry Kat, but you're mine! All mine!" The hazel-eyed teen then began to do a very cheesy, bad impression of an evil scientist's laugh.

The girl just rolled her eyes, watching Kendall's eyes narrow and Carlos begin to get into character. Katie sighed, knowing that the guys were going to begin anouther "game".

One which always ended with either Kendall or James coming out victorious, with the loser complaining and griping for hours afterwords, Carlos with some sort of injury, and Logan and Katie patching Carlos up.

"James," Kendall said walking over slowly to the pair. "Hand her over." James looked at the blonde, back down at Katie, and back over to the blonde.

"Never." The tall, tan boy took off running in the opposite directon, laughing along the way. Thankfully, 'ol faithful Carlos grabbed her as James ran by him. Katie smiled.

"Thanks Carlitos! I thought it was about to turn serious there for a second. Can you please put me down now?" The helmet loving boy eyed the girl oddly.

"Sorry Kat. No can do, we're at war now." Seeing the look in the latino's eye made the girl let out a frustated breath. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Over an hour later, everyone stumbled and shuffled their feet over to the couch, before finally collapsing onto one another.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think learned something today." Kendall, still trying to regain his breath, announced. He was met with four curious looks. The blonde took in a deep breath to continue.

"Our little Katie Kat can run!" Kendall exclaimed, referring to the "keep away" game's turn of events. Katie smiled, and laughed the best that one can when out of breath.

"Thanks Big Brother," then looking at all four guys, her smile widened.

"I've learned from the best."

~After The Boys' Hockey Practice~

Katie wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, silently cursing at the brutal chill. Sniffling, the girl wiped away her frustrated tears before they could because frozen to her cheeks.

Sticking her hands farther into her coat pockets, looking for some source of warmth, the girl suddenly stopped. Beginnning to regret walking away from the ice rink while the guys changed out of their gear.

The girl sighed and turn around, thinking about walking back to the rink. But as soon as she took a step, she slid on a patch of black glass. Falling onto her back, unable to catch herself because her hands were stuck in her pockets.

Sitting up, the girl rubbed the back of her sore head. Katie gritted her teeth as more tears fell, a mixture of frustration and pain.

Groaning, she got back up to her feet, and continued to walk in the direction away from the rink.

It was all his fault.

Carlos sat on the couch with his head in his hands. James stared out the front window, with his back to the others. Logan was trying his best to calm Kendall down.

The blonde kept his head down, pacing the length of the living only time he would ever lift his head, was to glance at the clock. The small hands had to be lying, it couldn't be that late already.

"What would have have her run off?" Kendall asked for the nth time since Katie had left them at the rink. The guys had all hurried home, thinking that maybe she would be there, she wasn't.

"I don't know Ken." Logan answered in a shaky voice, running a hand through his spiky, raven hair.

"We need to find her you guys," James stated, still looking out the window. I don't care if we aren't blood related, and screw the fact that our parents left. We're a family, and I'm her brother too."

Carlos got up from his spot on the couch, and walked over to his taller brother. He hugged James tightly, trying his best to calm him down.

"It's okay Jamie, we miss her too."

Logan watched the two, and turned back around to face Kendall.

"Trying calling her cell." He said lying his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Kendall nodded numbly, before taking his phone out of his pocket.

Pressing one of the speed dail buttons, he motion for the other two to come over. When they did, the blonde hit the speaker, and they all waited in silence, listening to the phone dialed loudly.

"Hello?" Hearing her voice, the boys all let out a breath that they didn't realize they were holding.

"Thank God" Logan said, closing his eyes.

"Katie, where are you? Please come home" Carlos pleaded. A moment of silence came from the other end. The only thing that could be heard was the almost unnoticeeable sound of static coming from the other end.

"Why should I?" She finally asked

"Well, why wouldn't you?" James demanded.

"I have nothing waiting for me back home." All became still, and the boys eyes all widened at the coldness of their sister's voice.

"Katie, how could you say that?" Kendall asked in an almost broken voice. "Please come home baby sis, please, come home." The blonde hated at abmit it, but he could hear the warning of tears in his own voice. He refused to let them fall though.

They all waited for the girl to respond, yet all they could hear was the same staric as before.

"We'll see if I come home." She finally said. Then they all heard a little 'click', signaling that she had hung up.

"She hung up." Carlos said in a tiny whisper, stating the obvious.

And for once, nobody cracked on him for it.

The girl stared down at her cell, glaring at it. Then finally registered what had all been said, and she put her head in her hands.

She might as well have slapped them all across the face, and say she hated them.

Katie turly did love those guys, she couldn't just up and leave them like she had.

The brunette got up from the swing that she had been sitting in, and began the walk back from the park towards her house. Which, luckily, wasn't all that far.

Katie wiped away the lone tear that fell when she saw that her brothers had left the porch light on for her, so that it could help her find her way home.

Pulling the key out of her boot, the girl unlocked the door. Walking in, she wasn't able to even take a whole three steps before being pulling into a group hug by her brothers' arms.

"Never do that to us again." Logan said. Katie just nodded, keeping her head down and not meeting any of their eyes.

They eventually let her go, aand Katie walked up to her room. Shedding the heavy coat, scart, gloves, and soaking boots and tossing them off into a corner.

The girl walked walked over to her Ipod dock, turning it on, setting it to shuffle. Waiting for it to pick a song, Katie walked back over to her bedroom door and closed it softly.

Sliding down it, she now sat on the floor with her legs pulled up tightly to her chest. She didn't even attempt to wipe at the steady steam of tears that now fell down her cheeks, knowing it would do no good.

**You, with your switching sides,**

**And your walk by lies and your humiliation**

**You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. I walk wth my head down,**

**Trying to block you out cause I'll never mpressed you**

**I just wanna feel okay again.**

Katie couldn't help but let out a little melancholy-like laugh as her Ipod began to play Taylor Swift's "Mean"

This only proved the girl's theory that Taylor stalked her life and wrote songs about it.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Katie stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Come in." She called, as she sat on her purple comforter. James walked in.

"Bug?" He asked, walking over to sit beside the girl, pulling her into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her tight, and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Come on Sweetie, it's okay." The brunette silently cursed, he must have seen the tears.

Katie was a smart girl, and she knew that she couldn't push him away.

She couldn't push any of them away, not now. Especially when she needed them more than ever.

James loosened his grip so that Katie could pull back slightly. Her brown eyes stared into his worried hazel ones. She couldn't take seeing them a secound longer. She looked away.

"It's nothing Jamie, Just some stuff." The tall boy scoffed. He took the girl's chin, gently, and made her look at him.

"Katie, we both know that's a lie. And a sucky one at that. Now what's wrong?"

"I'm telling you James, it's nothing." the girl wriggled her way out of her brother's grip, and ran rom the room. Running down the hall and locking herself in the bathroom, leaving James still sitting on the bed, staring blankly down at his now empty arms.

"You're right Ken." the boy said, walking down the stairs to rejoin the others.

"About what?" Kendall was seated on one end of the couch, with his arm rested on the back. Carlos was laying stretched out across the piece of furniture, with his feet in the blonde's lap.

"Katie really is fast." James said, joining Logan on the floor in front of the couch. The blonde smiled girmly.

"Well of course she is, she"learned from the best." Kendall grumbled.

"What's gotten into her?" Calros asked. "What happened to that little girl who followed us everywhere? Youh know, that little girl who would always fall asleep in our laps? You guys," The latino's voice was getting shaky, making the others look over to their youngest brother.

His big brown eyes were getting big and teary as he spoke. "where did she go?"

Logan sighed, hating even thinking about the words, let alone actually say them aloud.

"Guys, I think that little girl, is growing up."

Katie sat on the marble counter of the bathroom. She was trying to figure out how she going to tell the guys that she had seen their father.

Would it even be worth it to tell them? That man has already done so much to hurt their family, but, no. The girl knew that she would have to tell them. No matter how much it would hurt, they needed to know.

Walking down the stairs, hand gripped tightly around the banister, Katie saw her brothers deep in conversation.

They were talking in hushed voices, so she couldn't hear what they were talking about, Though by the looks of Carlos' exggerated flailing of the arms, it must be important.

Katie cleared her throat, trying to get their attention.

"Hey guys?" She called, and they all turned their heads at the same time. The way that they always seemed to do that was almost comical.

"Yeah Kat?" Kendall asked, worry written all of his face.

"Umm, I don't really know how to say this." Katie wrung her hands, the walked down the rest of the stairs, walking over th sit in her blonde-haired brother's lap. Burying her face in his shoulder, she realized she hadn't done this in a whle; she missed it.

"Katie, we've been talking. We know that you'r getting older, and that mom isn't around anymore to help you out in this kind of thing and-" Katie held a hand up, cutting off Logan's embarrassed rambling.

"Logie, I know where you are going with this. And no, nothing of, that sort, has happened yet." She said, gaining sighs of relief from the guys.

"Though, there is something that I really do need to tell you," The girl stopped once again, not looking up to face any of the guys.

"Come on Kit Kat, you can tell us." Katie rested her head against Kendall's shoulder, and closed her eyes tightly.

"I saw dad today." she whispered, and was glad when she felt Kendall's arms wrap tightly around her. He buried his face in her hair.

"You saw dad?" Logan asked, and Katie nodded.

"Well, did you talk to him? What did he say?" James asked. Katie shrugged helplessly.

"He just said that he misses us is all." Kendall kept his eyes shut tightly.

"Umm, I'm going to go order pizza." Logan announced. "Everone wants the usual?" Logan was never good in stressful aituations, and the others knew it. They all nodded.

The raven left the room with his phone in hand. Everyone stared at the now empty doorway where the Logan had disappeared into the next room.

No one really knew what to say do, they just continued to stare at the empty doorway.

The group all sat seated in the couch, squashed together. Each feeling as though they were about to pop. They all stared down at the empty pizza boxes and piles of plastic cups.

They has used about three packs of those cups, because everyone kept forgetting which was thiers. Everyone watched, amused, as Carlos rolled around on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"To much food!" He moaned, and everyone laughed. But they couldn't help but agree.

They were all stuffed, watching TV, and all family drama was momentarily forgotten.

Carlos eventually calmed down, and was now laying across everyone's laps.

"Really?" Carlos asked, watching one of the clips on the screen. "It's common knowledge that you just can't jump a street sign! Now if you had some rocket skates and maybe a ramp."

"Don't even think about it." James said, smacking the smaller teen's head.

Katie stared intently at the next clip being shown in the TV show.

"The dude on the bike is going to stumble over that log. He's going to fall face first into that mud pile. I bet you my next allowance."

"Deal." The guys said All five were now staring hard at the screen.

"No!" The guys all groaned, the tiny brunette just smiled smugly.

"Puy up boys." They each reluctantly handed over their part of the deal.

"You gamble too much munchkin." Kendall told her, ruffling her hair.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not five years old anymore Ken." Katie reached up and did her best to fix her hair back the best she could.

"Don't we know it." Logan grumbled.

"Alright Big," James said, "You've got school tomorrow, and you're going to need your sleep." The tiny girl sighed, but lifted her arms up over her head.

"Carry me?" Carlos laughed, but picked her up. And with a sly smirk he through her over his shoulder.

"You know," Katie sighed from where she was now hanging upside down as Carlos started up the steps. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Sunlight leaked in throught the open curtains of the girl's bedroom. And when the alarn clock began to go off, Katie reached over and hit the 'snooze' button; for the fourth time that morning.

"Hey Katie Kat, good morn-" James walked in the room, eyes widening when he saw his sister was still in bed.

"Kat! Hurry up, you've got to get ready, you have school today!" The boy pulled the covers off the sleeping girl, and gently picked her up and sat her on her feet.

The taller brunette eyed the girl's state.

"Okay Sweetie, you go hop in the shower. I'll pick your clothes out for you." Katie nodded sleepily.

"Alright, thanks Jamie." She yawned, as she left the room.

James walked over and opened up the closet doors. staring in disbelief. Sorting through shirts, the boy came to the conclusion that they were so going to the mall this weekend, for "proper" clothing.

Finally, he decided on a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, and a fitted neon blue v-neck, matched with a pair of white sandals.

By the time every thing was laid out, Katie came back into the room looking a little more awake. The smaller burnette smled when she saw the clothes.

"Thanks Jamie." She smiled up at her tallest brother. James smiled and kissed the top of her damp head.

"No problem kiddo. I'll be waiting outside the door, call for me when you're dressed and I'll help you finish getting ready." James walked out the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Katie smiled, and walked over to her Ipod dock once again, setting it to shuffle.

**Under the stolen lights**

**feel the rhythm the rhythm**

**and it will get you right**

**sweat it all out of your system**

**you gotta free your mind**

**let yourself unwind**

The girl laughed when her Ipod began to play the Big Time Rush song. Katie dubbed her Ipod as being truly awesome.

Dancing over to her bed, the brunette began to dressed, laughing aloud when she heard James singing along to the Ipod outside of her door.

**So hop in your ride**

**Roll the windows down**

**cause tonights your night**

**get lost in the sound**

**gotta crank the music loud **

**baby blow your speakers out (Your speaker out)**

Pulling the shirt on over her head and slipping on her other sandal, she called for James to come back in.

The taller brunette walked into the room with a straightener in one hand, a curling iron in the other, a curling iron in the other, and a blow dryer tucked underneath his arm.

Katie smirked, "I hope at least one of those are ment for me." James stuck out his tongue, and shuffled over to her as "Party Rock Anthem" began to play on the girl's Ipod Home.

"Jamie, you are a miracle worker!" The girl jumped up from the stool and wrapped her arms tighly around the boy's waist.

"Careful there Kat, you don't want to mess up your hair." He said. After returning the hug he fixed one of the long loose curls, putting it back into place.

Smiling down at her, he kissed her cheek.

"Come on sweetie, grab your bag and we'll head downstairs. I think Kendall mentioned something about making omelets this morning."

"Good morning pretty girl." Logan said, kissing her in the cheek as she walked in. Katie smiled up at him.

"Morning Logie"

"Excuse him Katie, I think he's still half asleep. James, let me guess. You picked out her clothes this morning?" Carlos asked, arms folded against his chest.

Katie looked down at her wardrode and back up to Carlos.

"Umm, yeah he did. Why is something wrong?" Carlos groaned, and Kendall glared at the taller brunette.

"James, buddy, we've talked about this. You can pick out her clothes, but could you try not to make her look 16?" Carlos asked

"And maybe not so noticeable to the male population?" Logan asked, now fully awake.

"Oh come on guys, you're making it sound like I dressed her like a slut. It's skinny jeans with a t-shirt for crying out loud."

"A very fitted t-shirt." Kendall grumbled

"With very tight skinny jeans." Carlos grumbled right along.

"Gosh, she's my little sister too you know. Do you honestly believe I would dress her to be the school slut?" James demanded

"And do you honestly believe I would let him dress me as the school slut?" Katie asked

The guys looked thoughtful for a second, before going back about their business.

James smiled smugly down at Katie, and she smiled back. The boy held up a hand and the girl high-fived it.

"Okay Kat," Logan said as she sat down at the table. "We're picking you up from school. There's an interview today at three, so be waiting at the gate."

The girl nodded, smiling as Kendall placed an onelet in front of her.

"Thanks Ken!" The blonde bent down to kiss her forehead.

"No problem little sis, and please, try not to get into any fights today. Physical or verbal." Katie just waved him off, biting into forkful of the egg.

"Guys, it's eight already. We should probably head out." Carlos grabbed his helmet as Katie walked over to the sink with her now empty plate.

Logan hurriedly gathered all his things, rushing out the door. Carlos followed at his heels, no doubt running to get the front seat.

Kendall followed close behind, and grabbed James' collar as he passed by, interrupting the pretty boy's time with the mirror.

James closed and locked the door behind them.

The girl smirked and leaned against the kitchen door frame. silently, she began to count down in her head.

A few minutes later, Kendall came bursting in through the door.

"We did not forget you." Katie's smirk grew as she walked over to the couch to grab her bag.

"Whatever you say Big Brother." She called as she walked out the front door. Kendall closed behind.

The car ride to the school seemed way to short. It felt as though as soon as they left the driveway, They were pulling into the parking lot of Dayton Middle.

"Alright Kat, Have a good day sweet heart." Logan called as the girl hopped out of the red converible.

"And don't forget Bug! Three o'clock!" James called. Katie nodded, and smiled as Kendall made a heart with his hands, and laughed when she saw Carlos waving like a spazz as Logan drove off.

"Katie!" The brunette turned to see a head of red hair come rushing towards her.

"Hey Aylssa, what's up?" Kattie pulled her messaenger bag's strap up higher onto her shoulder, and began to walk towards her locker before homeroom.

"So, Big Time Rush dropped you off? Wow," Katie rolled her eyes, and looked over to her friend.

"Of course they did. Why wouldn't they?" She asked

"Well, you know not everyone gets dropped off by famous boy bands every day."

"They prefer to be called "musical group" , and yes. People do get dropped off by musical groups every day when they are related to them." Alyssa stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

Hey 'lyssa?" Katie turned to the red head. "Do you have a pen or Sharpie that I can borrow?"

"Hmm? oh, yeah sure." The girl bug around in the pocket of her bag and came up with a bright orange high lighter.

"This okay?" Katie nodded, and took the high lighter out of her friend's hand.

"Thanks 'lyssa." Uncapping the marker, the brunette wrote "3:00" on her palm; just on case.

"Hey Katie, wow you look nice." Troy the schools jock called

"Thanks." She called back. Alyssa looked at her best friend.

"Ok if your brothers saw that." She pointed to Troy "Let's just say you'd be homeschool." Katie laughed, but nodded her head. "Yeah I would be." They walked into homeroom

"Ok class hope everyone had a good weekend now I hope you all study cause right now pop quiz." Mr. Balcom stated. Katie rolled her eyes piece of cake with Logan making her study she will pass this. Mr. Balcom handed out the pop quiz.

"Has anyone seen Madison?" Mr. Balcom asked Aylssa rolled her eyes.

"You mean the school slut?" Alyssa whispered Katie laughed

"Is that something you would like to share Katie?" Mr. Balcom asked

"Why no . But it is something I would like to share." Alyssa said

"Yes, Alyssa." Mr. Balcom said. Alyssa got up and walked over to the front of the class.

"Now how many of you know Katie?" Alyssa asked everyone's hand went up Katie's eyes grew wide "Do any of you know that she is getting bullied by said Miss. Madison?" She asked the class went dead silent "Yeah I knew it bunch of low life snobs." Alyssa said

"That's enough Alyssa" Alyssa turned on her heels "Mr. Balcom a sudent is being bullied something should be done about it." Alyssa stated Mr. Balcom looked at her "Do you need to speak to the princal?" He asked Alyssa shoke her head "Then sit." Alyssa's red hair bounced as she made her way back to her desk.

"So much for helping you." She said rolling her eyes. the door opened

"Madison, your late." Mr. Balcom said. "Sorry Mr. Balcom my dad woke up late and yeah." Madison said "Slut." Alyssa whispered Madison sat down next to Katie. Katie passed a not back to Alyssa. Alyssa opened it._ 'say anything about her again I will beat you Alyssa.'_ Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Ok everyone get ready get set go." Mr. Balcom turned the timer and the time started Katie wrote down the anwsers and walked up to the front of the class. "Ah, Katie I believe an a at must." Mr. Balcom said Katie smiled and returned to her seat. soon the bell rang and Mr. Balcom passed out the papers. Katie looked at hers and smiled. "Another A+." Alyssa said high fiving Katie. The bell rang saying it was time to go Katie and Alyssa walked to there next class when she got pushed down "Ow." She said looking up to see Madison standing over her.

Katie remember what Kendall had told her no fights Katie got up and punched the girl soon there was a big fight and the principle came.

"Principle office now you too Alyssa." Katie sighed and walked to the principle office

"Now this is the what fivth time you three got in a fight Alyssa who started it?" Principle Marble asked

"Madison, did sir I saw it she pushed Katie down and laughed Katie here was just trying to defend her self." Alyssa stated.


	2. Chapter 2

The principal was an older man who liked order. He is what some people would consider a "neat freak", and he made sure that both his office and his school were kept in order. He did his best to keep all the kids in line, thought Katie and Alyssa had proved to be a challenge the past couple months.

Mr. Marble looked up as his door opened, and he sighed as the brunette and tiny redhead walked in.

"Ms. Knight, Ms. Dale. I have to say, I had hoped our last visit would hve stayed our last." He looked at them, pushing his rectangular frames up his nose as he watched the two squirm.

"Mr. Marbles, you have to understand!" Alyssa exclained, but the man just held up a hand.

"Let me guess, whatever it is concerns a Ms. Madison Brown." Katie nodded, and Alyssa tried once again.

"Well, yes it does. But sir she-"

"Ms. Dale, I'm sorry. But this is the sixth time this month that you've had to report to the offive. I've been pretty lenient with this whole ordeal, but I think it's time to take some action. I'll be calling both your parents."

The atmosphere in the room turned to a cold one.

"Mr. Marble," Alyssa said, deathly calm. "I think you've lost your marbles for even saying something like that."

The redhead glared at the man behind the desk. Her auburn eyes were burning a hole into his, and the man ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair.

"Ms. Knight, I'm sorry. That was rather careless of me." He looked over to the brunette, and felt a new wave of guilt wash over him.

The girl's eyes were staring down at the floor. With her hair covering her face, she didn't look at all like the confident girl he had come to know the past weeks. He knew he had struck a nerve.

"It's alright Mr. Marble," She mumbled. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes well," The man knew that he had to go through with his threat, though that didn't stop the guilt that now ate at him as he reached for the phone.

"I'm sorry girl, but I'm still going to have to," He struggled for the right words. "I'm still going to have to call home." There, that pleased the situation better than "parents".

"Are you going to call Madison's parents?" Alyssa demanded. Mr. Marble didn't respond.

He handed the cordless phone to the redhead first, gesturing to her to dial the number. Grudgingly, she did as she was told.

Handing the phone back to the man behind the desk, Mr. Marbles listened as it rang.

"Yes, is this Mr. Dale?" Alyssa groaned as her dad picked up. She had been depending on him being on his lunch break. "Yes, she is in the office." The two girls waited, both deciding that only one side of a conversation was enough to drive a person crazy.

"A little tift between her and anouther student.

Yes, alright, You're welcome

You have a good day as well

Goodbye."

The princpal hung up the phone nd looked to the brunette. Katie internlly groaned, and diverted her eyes away from the principal's. Looking up to the clock that was hung on the wall behind the desk, she couldn't help but grin a little.

"Umm, Mr. Marble, I have to go. My brothers are waiting outside for me." He seemed unfazed, and did nothing but raise an eyebrow.

"Then you can bring them in here." He said simply.

"Actually sir," Alyssa spoke up, "She means that her brothers are waithing for her outside. They're here to pick her up." Katie shot the shorter girl a grateful look as she tried to smooth things over.

"Mm-hm, very well. You may leave Ms. Knight. Just please, let's try to stay out of here for a while, yes? You may both go now You are dismissed."

The two girls walked out the door; Alyssa letting it slam shut behind them. Both were gratful to get off without a detention.

"Thanks for that 'Lyssa. I really owe you ine." Katie said, as the two walked to her locker.

"You actually owe me a few, hunderd actually. And don't worry about it, it was the least I could do. Mr. Marbles should really think before she speaks."

Katie said nothing, but nodded.

"Bye 'Lyssa! hope your dad isn't too hard on you!" The brunette waved as she walked away from the school and towards the front gates.

Bye Katie, I hope I'm able to see you again! You know how your brothers can be!" The redhead called out after her. Katie rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic wrning, though knowing her brothers she could be right.

She walked down the stone steps, taking her precious time. Watching as leaves fell from the trees, and the pair of squirrels who semmed to be playing keep-away with a few hickory nuts.

Once reaching the gates, the girl took in a deep breath.

She looked around ultil she saw the familiar red converitble. She tightened her grip on her back pack's starps as she began walking forward.

Kendall was up front, and Logan behind the wheel. James and Carlos were in the back - you didn't need to be Rebecca Black to realize that- and just by the looks on their faces she knew she was in trouble.

James hoppedn out of the car, opening the door for her as she slid in the middle between him and Carlos.

"Hey Kathryn." Logan said, meeting her brown eyes in the rearview mirror._ Oh please, no._

"Hi Logan."

The raven egan driving as soon as James shut the door back behind him. Carlos looked over at her, Shaking his heas as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Sliding the box across, the screen opened to show a new text; from Carlos.

_'You're usted little sis, it's over.'_ She groaned quietly, looking back up at her latino brother. He just shrugged his shoulders, _"Sorry Kat"_ he mouthed.

She laid her head against James' Shoulder, looking up at him. He looked down, meeting her gaze. Something seemed to break inside the girl as she saw the disappointment behind the hazel orbs.

"Okay guys, I get it! You're all upset with me, but what was I supposed to do? I wasn't the one who started it, I promise! What did you want me to do? Let her beat me up and come home beaten beyond recognition?" She demanded, shocking herself with the tone of her voice.

Kendall sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Katie, of course we don't want you coming home beaten up. If it came down to it I'm sure you could have beaten the bully down if needed." He was cut off by Logan's glare.

"_But_," The raven intervened, "We asked you not to get into a fight."

Katie was now pissed; she felt that she had the right to be.

"Yes, because I feel so terribly awful for defending my face." She said was sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Go ahead, take away all my things. Take away my phone, my IPod, my laptop. Like I even care, that stuff isn't so import to me anyway."

They all looked at her doubtfully.

Katie sighed.

"I mean it guys, if you really wanted to take way something important to me than you would have to take yourselfs out of my life." All the guys jaws dropped, their eyes widening. "Belive me or not, but all I need is you four." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

James wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If I didn't have you guys I would be taken in by another family, and I possibly would never see you again." Looking down she added, "Don't leave like Dad did." James held her tighter. "And for the record, you now have one pissed off little sister."

Carlos grinned, failing at holding back his laughter.

James spoke up, "Okay, first of all, Katie buckle up." Logan swerved, nearly giving Kendall a heart attack.

"You let me pull out of the parking lot without her being buckled?" He demanded. "She could fly out the window if wreacked!" Logan ranted.

Kendall clutched his chest, still panting at what just happened, and gave Logan a "Oh, really?" look.

"Well maybe, if a certain person wouldn't _swerve_ and nearly _run us off the road_ then we wouldn't have to worry about her flying out the window!"

Katie smiled, happy that things were getting back to what they call normal. "Calm down guys, I'm all buckled up now see? Perfectly fine." She smiled, and looked up at James, waiting or him to continue.

"As I was saying, I think our Kit Kat is growing up. Also, I loved the speech, and honestly Logan I think we should let her go." The other two nodded; Logan grunted.

"Fine, you're off the hook this time. Just please Katie, _try _not to get into anymore fights." KAtie nodded happily as they pulled into the studio parking lot.

"I Promise Logie!"

They walked in, and a lady was waiting at the door for them. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head, held together with a pencil. Katie stared at it as the lady led her to a room where the interview was being held. Walking into the room, Katie made a mental note to asked her how she did it later.

"Hello miss, so you're Katie Knight?" A younger man in a suit asked her.

"Yes sir." She smiled up at him, trying her best to seem polite.

"Please, sit." Katie did as she was told, sitting down in one of the cushiony, red-patterned seats.

"Okay, first question," The man was getting right down to business, no idle chitchat like the other interviews she's had. "What are you brothers like?"

"Well, sir, they're Big Time Rush. The same members of the band are the same boys who are my family. They act no different in front of the camera then they do at home. They're sweet, kind, considerate, crazy, and have a soft spot for their little sister." She grinned, and the interviewer smiled back.

"Alright, next question then. If you ruled the world, what would you do?" Katie smiled, thinking of her brothers new song that just been released.

"I think I would make everyday a holiday. It sounds fun, you know?"

"Trying to get out of school, huh?" the interviwer winked to show he was kidding, and Katie smiled back

"I try my best."

The interview went as so, the man asking a few fun questions that could be answered with "yes" or :no".

Soon, Katie was being led out of the room again by the women with the pencil in her hair.

"Excuse me,miss?" The lady turned, smiling down at Katie.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How do you get the pencil to stay in your hair like that?" The women grinned down at her.

"Tell you whay, you come back and see us again and I'll tell you how I did it. Deal?" Ktie grinned, and shook the women's hand.

"Deal."

"So how was school? You know, besides the whole "fight" thing." Carlos asked, as they all walked through their front door.

"As normal as any of my school days are. I just wish that Madison girl would leave me alone, you know? I mean, I know that you guys say to just ignore her, but she just gets under my skin." Katie walked over and plopped herself on the couch, Kendall coming to sit right beside her.

"Well Baby Sister, the only thing you can do is talk to her." He put an arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head against his chest.

"But when I do that, I get beat up. Why do people hate?"

"They don't hate, they're just jealous. It's 'causr you have amazingly super-awesome big brothers and they don't." Carlos informed her, folding his arms over his chest smugly.

Logan stood behind the latino, giving the boy his sigature "look" as he held his hand out. James grinned slyly, and handed him a random magazine off the table. Logan rolled it up slowly. Coming up behind the unsuspecting latino, smacked Carlos across the back of his head with the magazine.

"Not helping Carlos." Logan said.

"I say that I drop out of school, and you guys homeschool me!" Katie offered, smiling.

"No can do baby sis, Gustave would never allow it. And between his demands and the band, it just wouldn't be possible." James inforned her from the kitchen.

The bruette slumped down in the couch. "Fine, I'll try talking to her tomorrow."

the moment that Katie had been dreading since yesterday had finally arrived. She was face to face with the girl who had been making her life a living heck for the whole school year.

"Hi Madison, having a good day so far?" Katie mentally slapped herself for not thinking of something to talk about beforehand.

Madison just raised an eyebrow. "Get out of my face twerp." She said, spiting in the brunette's face. The other girl began walking off, leaving Katie standing there in the hall. Alyssa walked up, and saw Katie's face. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Well that's sanitary."

"Tell me about it." The two walked into the classroom, and Katie wiped of her face with a tissue.

Later at lunch, the two met up at their usual table. The redhead couldn't help but ask.

"So besides the whole "spitting episode", how's the whole Madison thing going?"

Katie sighed. "Not so good 'Lyssa I mean, she _spit_ in my _face_." Alyssa nodded sympathetucally.

"I'm sorry Kat, I knew this wouldn't work. Madison's just naturally witchy."

Before Katie could reply, the bell rang. The two go tup and dumped their trays in the trash, Alyssa then grabbed her friend's arm.

"Come on Katie, last class of the day. then we're free!" Katie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

On thier way to class, they were stopped by, none other than, Madison.

"Listen Katniss,"

"It's Katie."

"Whatever, you said that we could be friends earlier right? So I thought about it, and yeah. I guess we can be friends." the girl stated, and with that she left the two dumbfounded girls.

"What just happened?" Katie asked, truly believing that she had heard wrong.

"I'm not sure, honestly. Thought I would watch out for her. Something doesn't feel right."

Just as Katie and Alyssa were about to walk into their last class, they were stoped by none other than Troy. The boy was the school jock, liked by everyone. he was supposedly really nice, and easily ralked to girls. Some say that he can make a girl faint just by glancing at her. Neither Katie nor Alyssa would know, they've never talked to the boy before.

"Hey Katie." He smiled at her, showing off his braces. The brunette wonder how anybody could still look so cute with a mouth full of metal.

"Hi, Troy." Katie tried her best not to stutter. she didn't usually have this problem with guys, but she also wasn't used to guys like Troy talking to her.

Troy reached up, running his hand through his spiky brown hair. His dark blue eyes stared right into Katie's. Alyssa looked skeptically at the boy, not really knowing what he was doing. Though she knew of her friend's secret crush on the athete, so she winked at the two of them before heading into class.

All the students were now in their classes, leaving just the two young teens still out in the hall. The linoleum tiled floor was covered with worksheet and spare notebook paper.

"So Katie," Troy looked down at her, flashing that winning smile again. Katie pulled on the bottom of the black vest that James had picked out for her that morning. She had a black vest over a short sleeved white v-neck. She was once again wearing a dark denim pair of skinny jeans, her feet clad in a pair of red flats.

She made a little reminder to thank James later for being so wonderful, thinking of the outfit and the sleek ponytail that he had also done that morning.

"Would you like to maybe go out this weekend? We could maybe go to the movies or out for ice cream?" He tilted his head, making him even more adorable in Katie opinion.

"Or maybe we could just possibly just hang out in the park. Then get ice cream?" She reached up, pushing some of the bangs away from her eyes.

Troy smirked, the action making his eyes crinkle at the sides.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. You live at the Palms Woods right?" Katie nodded, grinning like a fool up at him.

"Cool, I'll pick you up on Saturday at noon? Maybe we can pick up lunch too. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost a bit bashful.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'll be waiting for you down in the lobby at noon then." Troy smiled down at her, and Katie felt her cheeks grow warm.

She watched as the boy waved and turned away, walking down the hall to his 7th perios class.

Gripping her books tighter to her chest, the brunette quietly opened the door to the room. Every head looked up, as most students do, and the teacher cleared her throat.

"Ah, Ms. Knight, so happy you could join us. Are you feeling better now that you've visited the nurse?" Katie's eyebrows pulled down- confused. Turning her head, she saw that the redhead was frantically nodding her head up and down.

"OH, yes! Much better now Mrs. Williams." She walked over and took the empty seat next to Alyssa. Taking out her notebook, she acted as though she was taking notes.

_'Thanks 'Lyssa, smart idea thinking of the nurse.' _Subtly scooting her notebook away from her with her elbow, Alyssa smirked. Hurriedly, she wrote a quick reply in the sheet of paper.

_'No problen! Now, what happened between you and Mr. Athele out in the hall?'_ Katie smirked at the rushed line of purple ink that was her friend's handwriting.

_'Let's just say, that I have a date this weekend.'_

Mrs. Williams looked away from the board, and shushed the two squealing girls.

"Wait, so you have a date with Troy this weekend." Alyssa stated, as the two girls walked towards the parking lot. "What are you going to tell your brothers?"

Katie groaned, "Shoot, I didn't even think about that. What am I going to do?" The brunette huffed, playing with the straps of her blue and white North Face bag.

"I don't know what to tell you girly, only you better think soon." Alyssa pointed her finger ahead, to where a familiar red convertible waited.

Kendall sat in the front behind the wheel. He was the only one there that day, and he was fooling around with his IPod.

"I better go "Lyssa, talk to you later." Sje waved back to the smaller girl as she headed for her car.

Kendall looked up as Katie opened the door. Sitting the IPod down. the speakers began playing "Good Life".

"Just be today Baby Sister, the guys are at the studio right now. We're going to meet them there." The blonde began pulling out of the school lot, but stopped. Taking his hands off the steering whell he turned and looked at Katie as she sat in the passenger seat.

"What is it Ken?"

"Nothing Kat, just making sure you're buckled before Logan has an anxiety attack when we pull into Roque Records."

Katie grinned, looking over to her big brother. He winked at her, and began once again to pull out of the lot.

They flew down the roas, the wind making Katie's ponytail look like so rabid, hyper puppy as it bobbed behind her. Kendall had on his favorite beanie, and the two sang along as the IPod continued playing "Good Life."

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is onfire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_Hopelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

_'Cuz hopelessly_

_The hope is that we have to much to feel good about_

"So how was school today?" Kendall shouted over the loud volume.

"It was good Ken!" She shouted back, looking over to smile at him. He grinned right back, and leaned over to kiss her forehead as they reached traffic.

"Happy to hear it Baby Sister." He said, turning down the valume after an elderly woman shot them a dirty look as they sat in line of unmoving cars.

"Yeah, it wasn' a bad day. In face, it probable one of the best days of the school year so far."

"So I take it that you talked to the Madison girl? Well that's goos. See, you're practically glowing at the fact that you have a new friend! No wonder this is the best day of school ever!"

Katie held back the urge to snort, but smiled up at him

"_Oh Ken." _She thought. _"You don't know the half of it."_


	3. Part 1 of Chapter 3

**OK so before we get to the story we would just like to say thank you for all your reviews it means a lot. Now on to the story.**

The young girl was sitting on her dark purple comforter, racking her brain for ways to tell her brothers that she had a date this weekend. Sighing, she leaned over and pulled out the drawer of her nightstand. Looking through the messy contents- avoiding the forgotten papers, broken hair bands, and old pictures- she found what she was looking for.

Pulling out her blue-and-white earphones, she plugs then into her iPod as she yanks it of it's dock. Her brow furrows in concentration as she scrolls through it's many playlists. Nothing was catching her attention, so she hopelessly just switches it to shuffle.

Laying back against her many dozens of pillows piled on her bed- resting her head and shutting her eyes peacefully- she groans as the lyrics of Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me" begins to fill her ears.

"Okay," the girl mumbles, "That's it. The rumors _must_ be true. Taylor Swift has somehow stolen mine and every other teenage girl's diary, writes songs around our woeful lives, and has my iPod play them." Katie covers her face with her hands. "Congrats Tay, you win, _and_ you make money off my miserable life!"'

She suddenly sits up, proping herself up on her elbows, startled as she hears quiet chuckling coming from her open doorway.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she sits up as her raven haired brother walked in and plopped himself down beside her.

"I didn't know that there were rumors about that, but we'll just chalk it up to me not being caught up on my TigerBeat." He winks, while Katie buries her face in her hands.

"So embarrassing." She mumbles.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Logan promises, Just as Kendall happened to be passing the room.

He popped his head into the room.

"I do hope you two realize that me and the guys can hear everything you are saying, right?"

The brunette looks at her older blonde brother for a moment, then flopped down onto her bed.

"Me and my big mouth." She mutters, causing James and Carlos to chuckle as they entered the room.

"Don't mind us, just here for the show."

"Too bad you missed it." Katie said slyly, smiling into her blanket.

The Latino stood there gaping at her, his jaw collecting dust. Slowly, He began walking towards his younger sister, then out of nowhere leapt onto the bed beside her. Logan yelped as his brother's jump caused hm to crash to the floor.

"Jee, thanks a bunch Carlitos." He mutters, rubbing the back of his head

u

He was ignored.

Katie began to squeal with laughter as her brother picked her up, beginning to merciessly tickle her sides.

"Carlos, put me down!" she begged,short of breath as she was laughing too hard.

The raven looked very carefully to where the other three where standing- all appering to try to supress smiles and snorts of laughter- before very carefully setting her back down on her bed, but not letting go.

"How about we make a deal? Say that I-" A series of sudden coughing and sounds of the other boys clearing their throats interupted him. Carlos rolled his eyes. "Fine. Say that _we_ are the best big brothers in the entire world, and I will let you go."

"Never!" The girl exclaimed dramatically.

Carlos' fingers began to move again, causing the brunette to break out into fits of giggles again as she felt the familiar feeling of the tickling return.

"Okay, fine! You guys are the best big brothers ever, now please stop! I can't breathe!"

The raven released the girl, hopping up with victorious grin. Holding out a hand, he helped the girl up.

"Was that really necessary?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably not." Carlos shrugged, and bent down to place a quick kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Come on you guys, let's head down stairs. I got the new Captain America movie while I was out today." Logan began walking out of the room, motioning for the others to follow.

James and Carlos ran after the raven, nearly stepping on his heels as they began to bombard him with questions.

"Is it blue-ray?"

"Can we watch it in widescreen?"

"What? No Logan, tell him were watching it in full screen!"

Kendall and Katie laughing as they heard their brothers bickering from all the way downstairs.

"come on. Baby Sister. Let's get down there before Logan blows a gasket." Kendall bent down, pulling Katie to where he was now carrying her on his back.

Tightening her legs around his waist, and latching her arms around his neck, she smiled.

"You got it, Big Brother."

The small family were all smiling excited as the movie began to play. They were all crammed on the couch, since no one wanted to sit on the floor.

Logan and Kendall sat on opposite ends of the couch. Katie and Carlos sat side-by-side in the center, the blonde with hs arm around his baby sister's shoulder, and Carlos hiding his face in Logan's arm, fully perpared for any too-intense scenes. James was spread out on their laps; his feet in Logan's lap and his head laying on Kendall's arm rest.

Though before the opening music could even began to end, and right as the man on the screen was about to open his mouth to speak, the family heard a knock on the door.

Carlos groaned as the blonde paused the movie. "Oh come on. it just started!"

Logan pushed James' feet from his lap and stood up, making his way towards the front door.

Carlos lunged across the couch, snatching the remote from where it layed on Logan's arm rest; causing the other three to laugh.

Just as the latino was about to push the tiny triangle signaling 'play', he was interrupted.

"Katie," He yelling. "Come here!"

Carlos and James groaned, "So close!" They mumbled

Kendall lifted James's head from his arm rest so him and Katie could hop up.

"Oh no you don't," the girl said pulling up both James and Carlos. "We've all been waiting just as long as you have, no starting it without us." She dragged the two of then with her, a smirking Kendall following them.

"That's my sister." He whispered proundly to himself

"Logie who's a the-" Katie stopped in her tracks. "'Lyssa what are out doing here?' The tiny red head stood sniffling in the hall.

"It's just my whole family in general!" She exclaimed, then grimaced; biting back the few tears that tried to escaped. "You know my stupid older brother, and how he just loves to practice his wrestling techniques on me. The jerk left a bruise the size of Africa on my back."

Katie nodded along sympathetically, with qenuine concern in her brown eyes. "What did your parents say about it?" She asked, while Kendall's eyebrows were raised to his hairline.

Alyssa groaned. "They don't care, they probable didn't even noticed that I left. They're too wrapped up in themselves, thinking of splitting up." The tiny girl now lowered her eyes to the carpet of the hotel's hallway. "I came here, because you said I could of anything ever happened; if I ever need you."

She looked up to Katie, her auburn eyes seeming to plead with the brunette's.

"Katie," her voice wavered, "Does this count as 'something'?"

"Oh, 'Lyssa." the brunette wrapped up the ginger into a tight hug. "Of course, you can stay here for a couple of days until things blow over at your house."

The four all nodded reassuringly behind the two.

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with it? It's fine with us, you know that." Kendall ruffled the smaller girl's hair, making her smile.

"Kendall, just because I cried does not give you an excuse to touch the hair, you know that." She winked, and Kendall stich out his tongue. "It's like your a mini-James." The blonde muttered

"It's not like they would care," Alyssa said, rolling her eyes. "My brother's girlfriend of the week stayed over at our house for a week, then they both leave and didn't come back until yesterday." They girl sigh, crossing her arms. Carlos bent down scooped the girl into a comforting hug; being careful of the bruise "the size of Africa!" on her back.

Alyssa had been Katie's best friend for ages, and the guys all thought of the tiny red-head as another sister.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Katie questioned, wondering how long all of this had been going on.

"There are just somethings you can't say at school." She shrugged.

"That's true," Logan piped up. "Remember when we had to fight the court for Katie?" James, without thinking about it, roped him arm around his liittle sister's shoulder.

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "The kids at school still don't know about that." Smiling at the older brunettes's actions.

Before any of the others could chime in, the home phone began to ring.

"I'll answer it, it's probably your parents, huh." The raven walked off towards the kitchen where they kept the phone.

The rest of the small group migrated back to the living room. Alyssa and Carlos plopped down on the couch, and Kendall and James sat side-by-side on the love seat; Katie on Kendall's lap.

That was your parents." Logan said, Joining the others. "You'll be staying with us for the week, while they go out of town."

The red-head smiled a melancholy smile. "Thanks for letting me stay, you guys. It means a lot."

James just waved her off. "No problem, hun." he told her.

Alyssa turned to look where Katie was sitting. The tiny brunetter was sitting on her blonde brother's lap, her head against his shoulder as she played with his fingers.

"So Katniss," She smirked as Katie looked up. "Have you told them yet?"

"Why are you calling me that?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And no, I have not."

The four boys all looked between the two girls, confusion written all over their faces.

"What are you talking about?' Carlos asked, never have being the patient one to wait things out. Katie began to squirm in Kendall's lap.

"Well, guys. You may not like it but I kind of, umm... Alyssa? Help me?"

The red-head smiled confortingly, before turning to Katie's brothers.

"Katie has a date this weekend." Alyssa said slowly.

The guys just stared at the two girls for a few seconds, though it felt a lot longer than that to Katie.

"You, have a date?" Kendall asked, like it was a question. His grip around his sister tightened, as though that would bring back the little six year old in her again.

"Well, yeah. You guys have nothing to worry about though! He's nice and thoughtful and sweet. Not to mention cute _and_ an athlete. Please can I go?" She pleaded.

"Athlete?" James asked slowly. "Hell no, we were hockey players, We know how those minds work. There is no way I'm sending you out there with so-called "." Logan and Carlos nodded fervidly.

"No way."

"Wait until I meet this boy."

"Kendall?" the girl looked up at her brother's bottle-green eyes. He was the only one who had yet to say a word. He looked down at her, pain was evitdent in those eyes.

"Katie," he spoke quietly, to where just she could hear. "Please stop growing up on me, I can't take all this much longer. Baby Sister, that's just it. You are my_ Baby _sister. How can I send you out alone with a boy?"

"Kenny, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Please stop reminding me."

"Hey wait," All five looked up to where the red-head was now standing. "Weren't you all Katie's age when you began to date?'

"Well, yeah." James shifted uneasily on the couch.

"Then please just let me go with him. We're going to just walk around in the park and visit the pier, maybe grab some lunch and an ice cream while we're there."

Carlos shook his head. "No way Kat, he could try to kiss you, and other things in that nature." Logan slapped the boy in the head so fast that it took even _him_ by suprise.

"Let's not think about that Carlos!" He yelled, and Kendall agreed.

"Katie, we were thirteen, and we know boys; heads work at that age. Trust on this. Please Kat, think about this." James looked over to his little sister.

The tiny brunette suddenly sprang from her brother's lap, startling him in the process. She turned to face them all.

"You guys, I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself, and it's not every day that a guy asks me out! You accepting this would make it a lot easier, but I'm going on this date whether you like it or not. come on, Alyssa," She grabbed the girls arm leading her to the front dorr. "We have some shopping to do."

The two girls walked out, the door slamming shut behind them. Leaving four confused and shocked boys behind.

"So," Carlos said. "I guess this means no _Captain America_ movie?'

His question was answered by the many pillows that were suddenly launched his way.

"Katie, I understand that it's a bit hypocritical for your brothers not to allow you to go on the date with Troy." Alyssa said while sorting through the many cute tops that occupied the rack.

"But?" The brunette asked, knowing there would be on, as she looked through the jeans section. After leaving the Palm Woods, Katie had dragged Alyssa towards the nearest shopping center, where they had been going from store to store for the past hour.

"They're just being older brothers, cut them some slack."

"They treat me like a baby, 'Lyssa! I'm tired of it!"

"You 'are' a baby to them though, Kat. You always will be, nothing you say or do will ever convince them otherwise. It's why Kendall calls you "Baby Sister"." Pulling a random shirt off of its hanger, she tossed it to her friend. "Here,try this one on."

"I know," The brunette sighed, "I'll always be their baby sister, but I 'am' growing up. As much as I love them, there going to have to start losses in up the reigns a bit, for example," Katie cought the shirt and hung it over her arm along with the jeans she had picked out. "Letting me go out on this date."

The red head held up her hands. "Don't tell, tell them."

Her friend hung her head, "I know." She repeated.

Without another word Alyssa lead Katie back towards the dressing rooms in the back.

**So there is part 1 of chapter 3 part 2 should be up this week. Thanks for all the support guys. Oh, and if you guys have a chance go read my co-writers story Time Goes On and the sequel to Time Goes On Healing the wounds. **

**Until Next Time :]**


	4. Part 2 of Chapter 3

"Oh, Katie!" Alyssa gasped as her friend emerged from behind the curtain of the dressing room. The redhead held her hand to her heart, then began to squeal, earning her some odd looks from the store's other customers.

"So, do you like it?" The brunette asked, turning slowly, allowing her friend to take in the outfit.

The girl wasn't sure how she and 'Lyssa had managed to pull it off, but Katie had to admit, she absolutely adored this outfit.  
>The cream tank top hugged her figure perfectly, and flattered the brunette greatly with its slight ruffle design and modest scoop neckline.<p>

She had paired the top with a slightly bleached, cropped denim jacket. The rolled up sleeves came up just above her elbows so it wouldn't do much good if it was cold out, but at least it would keep her shoulders warm.

Katie giggled- startling herself a bit, since giggling wasn't something that she did often, if ever- as her skirt fanned out around her as she spun in circles for her friend. She didn't often wear skirts, seeing as she didn't much care for them, but she had managed to find one that didn't make her gag at the very thought of it. It featured a very slight floral design and with its meshy-like material and was the most comfortable skirt the girl had ever worn.

When Katie had held up the skirt for Alyssa to see earlier while looking for clothes, the redhead had immediately ran off and returned with a perfect braided leather belt to pull the outfit together.

The brunette looked down at her feet, clad in mid calf cowboy boots. The pair had spotted them on their way to the dressing room, and grabbed them without a second thought. The boots simply completed the look.

"Kat, I swear your brother is starting to rub off. That totally looks like something that James would pick out for you!"

"You really think so?" She smiled as she took one last look in the mirror, before disappearing behind the changing curtain to undress and change back into her other clothes. James had amazing taste when it came to fashion, and Katie felt extremely proud of herself for achieving such a compliment.

"Of course!" The redhead exclaimed, as Katie emerged from behind the curtain with the clothing draped over one arm and holding the boots in another.

"Do you think Troy will like it?" The brunette asked shyly, looking down at her sneakers.

"What is this, is Katie Knight actually nervous?" Alyssa held a hand over her heart, and pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Katherine Knight?"

"Aren't you just hilarious."

The redhead tutted. "Sarcasm isn't very nice, doll."

"Neither is being a smart eleck."

"Touch ."

"You're lucky I like you."

"You know you love me."

"I'm going to say yes, only because you helped me pick out this awesome outfit."

Katie laughed as Alyssa stuck out her tongue at her, and the brunette grabbed the other girl's arm, pulling her along.

"Come on, 'Lyssa, let's go pay."

"Can we get Starbucks after?"

The pair emerged from the dressing room, waving to the sales lady who had helped them earlier, and proceeded towards the cashier.

Something managed to catch the redheads attention as they walked past the jewelry stand however, and Katie unknowingly walked on towards the cash register without her friend.

"Hi, there." A bubbly, blond younger woman greeted the girl as she set her things down in front of her.

"Hello, ma'm!" Katie smiled back as the woman, "Claire", her name badge told her, began to ring up the clothing.

"Wait!" Out of nowhere, Alyssa tossed three more items down onto the counter.

One was a bracelet set, it seemed, with three gold bangles and two strands of rhinestones all bound together with a light pink ribbon tied on a bow.  
>Another was a long, layered necklace, featuring a large, white flower on the side on a swag cable link chain. A few pearls were scattered throughout the layers.<p>

"To complete the look!" The redhead explained proudly, happy about her last minute findings.

"Awesome, Alyssa!" Katie picked up the necklace carefully, examining the beads. She handed it and the bracelet over to the Claire with another smile.

"But, what about these?" The brunette picked up the third item the girl had brought back with her. They were a pair of golden hoop earrings with an intricate design carved into them.

"My ears aren't pierced, 'Lyssa, you know that."

"Of course I do, hon." The redhead gently grabbed the earrings from her friend and placed them down on the counter along with the other jewelry that Claire was ringing up.

"They're for me, silly billy." the redhead winked. "Thanks for buying them for me."

:-: Page Break :-:

"Alyssa, can I tell you something?" The redhead looked up from the Starbucks logo printed on the styrofoam cup holding her french vanilla cappuccino.

"Of course, Kat. What's up?" The girl lifted the cup to her lips, taking a sip, and hissing as the hot liquid burned her tongue.

Katie led the girl, who was wildly fanning her tongue with her hand, through the crowd occupying the Starbucks, and onto a bench by the fountains located in the center the mall.

Setting down the bags, the brunette sighed, clasping her hot chocolate with both hands. The warm liquid inside sending shivers down her back as the cool air conditioning hit her skin.

"I'm absolutely terrified about this date, 'Lyssa. This is my first real time going out with a guy, and I don't even know how to act or what to say! I'm going to look like an idiot in front of him." Katie looked down at the floor dejectedly, having absolutely no idea what to do. "And I really liked him." She added quietly.

"Katie," The redhead placed her hand comfortingly onto her friend's shoulder. "You'll be fine, I promise. You shouldn't worry, Troy must like you if he asked you out, right?" She waited for the brunette to nod her head yes before she continued.

"And if he likes you, he shouldn't care if you make a faux pas. If anything, it'll make him like you even more."

The brunette grinned. "Faux pas? Look who's been paying attention in french class." She winked and gently elbowed her friend in the side.

"Faux Pas- 'a slip or blunder in etiquette, manners, or conduct; an embarrassing social blunder or indiscretion.'" The redhead smiled proudly as she translated, and grinned at here friend's stunned look.

"Well, I didn't think that you would remember the definition word for word."

"What can I say," Alyssa shrugged, "The teacher is cute. And who knows, maybe on BTR's next world tour Gustavo will let me come with you guys. I gotta be able to understand what's being said!"

Katie just laughed, "The whole French thing aside," Katie chuckled again, before looking to her friend with a small smile. "Thank you, Alyssa. I think I feel better now."

"That's what best friends are for right? Hey, do you think that this drink is cool enough to drink now?"

:-: Page Break :-:

"Okay, I'm ready to go. See you later, 'Lyssa!" The girl called out to Alyssa as she grabbed her bag before starting towards the door, her hand had just reached the knob when her friend stopped her.

"Wait! Let me see first!" The redhead scrambled down the stairs, nearly tripping herself in the process.

"I've gotta hurry though, it's almost 11! I can't keep him waiting, Alyssa." Katie made to walk out the door, but again she was stopped. She had to hurry and leave anyway, the guys were gone to the studio for the day, but they would no doubt sneak back to the hotel for their lunch break to try to keep her from going on the date.

"It will be quick, I just want one picture!" Alyssa pulled out her white iPhone with its purple and green striped case, and pressed her finger on the camera app.

"Smile, Kat!"

The brunette decided to humor her friend, so she did as she was told. She placed her hand on her hip and smiled her camera worthy smile. She knew her friend well enough to know that this would no doubt end up on her Facebook profile page. Katie just hoped the paparazzi wouldn't find it, she hoped the last time she had ended up in TigerBeat magazine would stay her last.

"So, how do I look?" Katie asked after her friend lowered her phone.

"Beautiful of course, I was the one to do your hair and make up after all." Alyssa winked, and walked up to the brunette. She lifted her hand to her friend's hair to wrap one of the curls just a little tighter. The morning had consisted of Katie sitting on a stool in her bathroom while Alyssa did everything. A whole hour had been dedicated to just the brunette's hair! Katie had to admit though, even if it was a lot of work, she loved the curls.

"I'm going to have to get one of those curling irons for Christmas!" Katie had said when she first saw her hair in the mirror earlier.

"It's the one with no clamp. I'll write down the brand name so James can pick one up for you."

Katie's heart began to race as she now stood by the door, Troy was probably already waiting in the lobby for her.

"Okay, Alyssa, I really have to go now."

"Do you have your gloss, wallet, and key card for the room?"

Katie checked her bag. "Yes to the gloss and the wallet, but I don't know where my key card is."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be here all day anyway. I'll just go down to the lobby later and have Bitters give me an extra."

"Thanks, girly. You're a life saver!"

"Don't worry about it, you're just lucky that I payed so much attention when James would do your hair!"

:-: Page Break :-:

The girl tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay as the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby. Kids of all ages were hanging out or relaxing on one of the many couches and chairs. Some with either a script or musical instrument in hand, all just having gotten back to the hotel, some for the day and some just for lunch.

Katie stepped out or the elevator, and waved to a few people who she knew well enough. She looked around, walking towards the front desk to bug Bitters while she waited for Troy. She stopped though, when she saw the boy standing near the from doors. He was dressed in a black polo with khaki shorts, his hair gelled slightly towards the front.

He was laughing and bumped fists with one of the other guys who were laughing with him.

"Hey, Troy." Katie walked up to him, smiling as her checks flushed a slight pink.

The boy looked over, and smiled down at her. He was only a few inches taller than her, but his sneakers added just a little more height.

"Hey Katie! You ready to go?" The girl nodded her head, and the boy's smile grew a bit wider.

He offered his arm to her, and she grabbed on to it, laughing a bit as they began to walk towards the doors.

"See ya later, man!" Troy called back over his shoulder to the actor who was sitting on the couch by a pretty blond.

"So Katie, are you ready for the best date ever?" The brunette asked the girl as they strolled through down the sidewalk of L.A.

"Perhaps," Katie smiled slyly, "What do you have planned for this "best date ever", hmm?"

"Well, to know that you'll just have to stick with me until the end." Troy winked, causing Katie to blush once again.

"I think I can manage that."

"So, Katie, what's it like living at the famous Palm Woods? If seems like its a bit crazy in there." Troy asked the girl once they were seated at the restaurant he had brought her to. The brunette's heart about melted when he pulled her chair out for her.

"Oh, you have no idea how crazy that place can be. I love it, I honestly do, but at times it's a little much."

Troy shrugged, "That's understandable, and is there always paparazzi hanging around everywhere?"

"Again, you have no idea. There's absolutely no privacy, Minnesota was so much calmer than all this."

"But, you do like it here, right?" Troy's brows knitted, and to Katie it seemed like he could actually care about how she felt about living here.

"I do, I really do." She gave Troy a small smile from across the table, which he returned. The girl had never noticed that he had a small dimple on the right side of his tan face.

"What would you kids like to drink?" A pretty waitress who looked to be in her early 20's walked up to their table. She had pretty red hair that was swelled over one shoulder, with beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'll have a Coke." Troy smile politely up at the waitress, then gestured towards his date. "Katie?"

"I'll have the same." She too, smiled up at the woman. Her name tag read, "Audrie".

"I really like your name, it's pretty." Katie pointed out, and the waitress smiled.

"Thanks, hon! I'll let you two get back to your date. Here are your menus, and I'll have your drinks here in a flash!"

"She seems nice." Katie mentioned as soon as Audrie went off to wait on another table.

"So what are you getting?" Troy asked her, picking up his own menu and looking at the choices.

"I think I'll just have the burger and fries."

"So you're not the salad kind of girl." Troy raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "I knew I like you."

"I do eat salads, but I'm in the mood for a burger."

"You know what? I think I am too."

Soon, Audrie was back with their drinks and took their orders.

The two teens talked about school and about their crazy teacher Mrs. Agles who had once tried to convince them that aliens were real. They talked about their friends, and funny things that had happened at the in-school games.

"Here's your food, just call for me if there's anything you need!" Audrie smiled and winked to Katie as she walked off. When Troy wasn't looking, Audrie pointed at him and mouthed, "He's a cutie." to Katie. The girl grinned, and nodded her head.

"What are you nodding about?" Troy turned around, looking over his shoulder, but Audrie was already turned around taking orders at another table.

"Oh, nothing." Katie smiled at she dipped a fry in ketchup. "So, about that game..."

:-: Page Break :-:

The two young teens sat on a wooden bench on the pier overlooking the water. It was starting to get late, the sun beginning to disappear beyond the horizon line.

"The sky looks really pretty tonight." The girl commented as she licked some of her raspberry swirl ice cream off of the cone. She hugged the small white teddy near that Troy had won for her earlier at one of the game stands on the pier.

"You look really pretty too, you know." The boy pointed out as he finished up his own mint-chocolate cone. "Are you done with yours?" He pointed to her ice cream, and she nodded. Katie handed it over to him and he stood up, throwing them away before sitting back down beside ever.

"Thanks, Troy. You know, I really, honestly do think that this has been the best date ever. Thank you for that." Katie turned to look at him, her mouth pulling into a side grin.

"I'm glad that you've liked it, Katie. I think that this has been one of the best dates I've ever been on, too." He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so.

They slowly began to inch towards each other, eyes never leaving the other's. Brown almond eyes focusing on his cerulean spheres. They rested their foreheads together, their noses barely touching.

Katie knew what was about to happen, and as she closed her eyes, just about to go in for the kiss, she heard her brothers voices in the back of her head.

She pulled back, sighing. "I'm sorry, Troy. I just can't kiss you on the first date."

She stared down at her hands, afraid that she had just completely ruined the mood. She was surprised when she felt him place his fingers gently under her chin, making her look at him.

They stared at each other for a second, and Troy opened his mouth. Katie waited to hear that everything was okay, that he didn't mind that she wouldn't kiss him, and that he would love to go on another date with her.

Sadly, reality isn't always so nice.

Troy began laughing, and removed his hands from her face. Standing up, he continued to laugh, laugh so hard that a few tears rolled down his tan cheeks.

"Oh please," He managed to say, as he tried to regain his breath, "Like I would ever kiss you! Me and Madison are dating!"

"What?" Katie stood up from the bench so fast that she nearly stumbled. Nearly. Her voice wasn't loud or even mean, she just sounded lost, torn.

"It's true," Katie turned around, and Madison and her group of friends were walking up the pier towards them. "Troy and I have been going out for the past year now." She walked up, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, smiling nastily at the brunette as she stood there helplessly.

"Why though?" She asked quietly, refusing to let her tears fall in front of the couple and all the giggling girls around them.

"Oh please Katniss, do we really need a reason?" Madison asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"'Best date ever', wouldn't you say Katie?" Troy winked, and Katie felt as though all the breath had been knocked out of her.

The brunette didn't yell, she didn't scream, she didn't curse or make a scene. She simply walked towards Troy, and placed the small, white teddy bear into his hands.

"As sad as it sounds, Troy," She turned around and picked up her bag from the bench. "Until the very end, yeah, it was the best date I've ever been on. It was also the only date I've ever been on."

She pulled the strap over her head so that it rested on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw that his face looked a bit shocked, obviously not expecting that.

"So thank you, Troy. For both the best, and worst date I've ever been on."

With that, Katie walked off down the pier towards the street. It had grown colder since earlier, so she hugged herself to try to keep warm, her jacket doing no good against the chill.

She walked down the sidewalk, only letting the tears fall once she was sure that the others couldn't see her anymore. She wiped at her eyes as she rounded the corners, keeping her head down.

The pier was only a few blocks away from the Palm Woods, so she wouldn't have to walk far. Katie began to shake with the sobs that wracked her body, she placed her hand over her mouth trying to keep quiet.

She couldn't believe she had been played for such a fool.

To be used like that, she wasn't sure anything had ever hurt so much. To be humiliated like that in front of everyone, especially since a few of Madison's friends had had their phones out videotaping everything. This would also no doubt end up on Facebook, and since she was Big Time Rush's little sister it would no doubt be leaked to the press.

So much for staying out of TigerBeat.

When her home came into sight, she took off. Sprinting through the door and through the lobby, hoping no one would notice her.

Of course it had to be completely full of people.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator, she took the stairs. Racing up them as her sobs echoed off the walls of the confined space.

She pushed the door leading to the 2nd floor open, pushing past a few people who were coming out of their rooms.

"Sorry!" She croaked out to a girl who looked about 17. Katie had almost made her drop her guitar. The girl just now realized how scratchy her throat felt from crying.

She stopped in front of her door, hurriedly rummaging through her bag searching for her room key.

She stopped when she remembered her and Alyssa's earlier conversation before she left.

"Dammit!" She screamed, she pounded her fist against the door as the tears continued to poor down her face.

Alyssa wrenched the door open, her phone to her ear; she looked relieved. "Don't worry Kendall, she's right here." The redhead than took in her friend's emotional state.

"Oh my gosh Katie, what happened?" She demanded, leading her friend inside. Katie didn't even respond, she just took off towards her room, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Alyssa? What was that? Is everything okay? What was that sound?" Kendall's voice yelled through the phone. Alyssa held it away from her ear until the blond ceased the yelling.

"Gosh Kendall, one question ate time please." She heard the boy sigh on the other end.

"I'm sorry, hon. What's going on? Is Katie alright? Gustavo is keeping us late tonight. We may not be home for another hour depending on how the album goes over with Griffen.

"I'm not sure if she's okay, Ken. I wish I could tell you." A loud crash sound could be heard from behind Katie's door. It sounded as if something rather heavy had been thrown against it.

"Whatever it is, Kendall, it doesn't sound good."

"Screw the album, we'll be there in 5." 


	5. Chapter 4

The red convertible screeched into the dark parking lot of the Palm Woods, the blonde swerving to avoid hitting an old truck that was pulling out, and quickly looped around to park in the now empty slot.

"Go go go!" The blonde shouted, ushering the others out of the car to go ahead as he unbuckled his own seat belt and yanked the key out of the ignition. Slamming the door behind him, he hurried to catch up with the others who, Kendall had to admit he was slightly impressed, had already made it past the front doors and were just making it up the first level of stairs.

The four boys hurried as fast as their legs allowed them, trying their hardest to get to 2J to find out just what had happened to make their little sister crack.

"Why does it seem as though no one in this hotel ever uses the elevator?" Logan wheezed as James wrenched open the door to their hallway, while the raven made a grab for the back of his latino brother's jacket while trying his best to keep up.

They all came to a sudden halt in front of their 2J door, chests heaving as they tried their best to catch their breath while Kendall fished the room key out of his messy pockets.

"Logie, I want you to use your inhaler the second I get this door open. We don't need a trip to the ER tonight." The blonde ordered, and Logan nodded his head fervently to show he understood.

With a sudden shout of triumph, and a punch to the heavens- just nearly missing giving James a black eye by mistake- Kendall swiped the card and opened the door to reveal... a seemingly normal apartment.

Then, walking slowly into the living room, they spotted Alyssa. The redhead sat indian style on one end of the neon orange couch, head in her hands with her shoulders slumped. It looked as though she'd been pulling at her hair, seeing as the pieces that had escaped from her ponytail were wildly framing her face.

"Jeez 'Lyssa," James began, stopping when the girl held up a warning finger.

"One word about my hair, Pretty Boy, and you'll wake up tomorrow morning with a nice, shaved bald head." The girl's calm tone made the threat even scarier. Kendall had to hold back a snort as the brunette's hazel eyes widened.

"Yes ma'm." James mocked saluted, hurrying off to help Logan find his inhaler.

The two remaining boys returned their attention the the auburn girl.

"Alyssa, where's Katie? It sounded awful on the phone and-" Carlos was cut off mid-sentence by the redhead holding up her pointer finger, her face still downcast.

"Wait for it." Was all she said.

So the two boys stayed quiet, looking around the room, then to each other, shrugging their shoulders.

Then, a shriek loud enough to make glass shatter bounced off all the walls and hardwood floor of the apartment. Thank goodness Bitters had made the place soundproof not long after returning from their latest tour, or else Katie would half just woken up every individual on the west coast.

Alyssa stopped the two older teens as they began to make a mad dash for their sister's bedroom.

"Don't get your hopes up guys, I've been trying since she first got here to get the door open. Won't happen though, if I were you I'd just let her get it all out before you go try to talk to her."

"Well, what happened to get her like this?" James demanded, him and Logan returning from the kitchen, the raven sticking the navy blue piece of plastic that was his inhaler in his jacket pockets.

"I don't know," Alyssa looked up at the four of them for the first time since they entered the apartment. She sounded defeated, her hair was wild, splayed out all around her face while her eyes looked flat out exhausted. "I told you, she won't talk to me."

Kendall began to fume silently, growing angrier and angrier. What the hell happened to his baby sister?

"James, you set up the dvd player and have 'Lyssa pick a movie. Carlos, go round up all the blankets and pillows and bring them back here." The blonde ordered.

The latino's face lit up as he guessed what was going to happen.

"Movie Night?" He asked, thrillled when the blonde only nodded his head.

"Come on, Logie," Kendall wrapped his arm around the raven's shoulder as he led him up the stairs towards Katie's bedroom. "She's bound to talk to at least one of us."

:-: Page Break :-:

"Katie Kat? Baby Sister? You wanna open this door for your big brother?" Kendall asked sweetly as he knocked gently on the locked door, Logan standing just behind him.

Something, sounding heavy- a book, maybe?- was thrown at the door from the other side. The blonde took a startled step back, apologizing when he realized he stepped on the raven's foot.

"I'll take that as a "no" then." The blonde grumbled.

"Let me try, Ken." Stepping around the taller boy, Logan placed his hand on the knob.

"Sweetie, it's Logan. May I come in?" It was quiet, unlike when Kendall had tried just seconds earlier. Eventually, a tiny audible "click" could be heard from the other side. The door opened just enough for Katie to yank the raven by the arm into her room, the door already closed and locked again before Kendall could even blink.

"Unbelievable." Kendall mumbled in disbelief as he retreated back down the stairs to help set up for movie night.

"So, sweetheart, care to tell me what has occurred to nearly give your best friend gray hair and your brothers a heart attack on this fine night?" Logan asked, sitting on the edge of his sister's bed as she angrily paced the floor.

"It isn't fair!" She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air before kicking the leg of her large desk. Ignored school books and old notecards scattered the already messy floor as a large can of mousse made an alarming amount of noise as it crashed to the ground.

"I hate him! I hate her and her stupid little clique! They are mean, despicable, thanks for that word by the way, and they hate me just as much as I hate them! I hate her Logan, with every fiber of my being."

"Who is "her," Kat?"

"Madison." Just saying the name had the small girl crumbling down to the floor. She curled herself up into a ball as her body shook with the sobs filled with embarrassment and betrayal of a ruined first date.

"Sweetie." Logan hopped off the bed and sat beside Katie on her floor, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate frame as he gently rocked the two back and forth.

"Take your time, honey." He cooed, trying to calm her, "Just take your time. Tell me whenever you're ready."

After several minutes of the raven haired boy whispering comforting words as he tried to calm her, Katie's sobs began to subside, leaving her with only a sniffle here and there.

"It was awful, Logie. I was set up." Cheeks flaming red as she thought back to the events of earlier that evening, she buried her head even farther into her brother's chest as tried to get their laughing faces out of her mind.

"What happened? Was Troy involved? What do you mean by, "set up" exactly? You weren't hurt or anything were you, I mean you-"

"Logie!" She cut him off, beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the questions.

"Sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Why don't you just start from the beginning?"

So Katie told him everything, starting from her excited attitude towards her outfit for the date, to her slight annoyance to the hours dedicated to her hair and makeup thanks to Alyssa. All the way to the butterflies she felt when she first saw Troy, to the downright mortifying moment that Madison revealed that it was all fake.

"I almost let him kiss me too. My first kiss, and it would have all been a lie."

Logan wrapped his arms even tighter around her as she began to cry again, her breathing speeding up as she tried to stay calm.

"Katie Kat," He murmured as he brought her to sit in his lap. He rocked her gently in his arms as he pressed the side of his cheek to the top of her head. Kissing the top of her head, he made a face she couldn't see when he tasted the hairspray and mousse left on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could say more. What they did, no one should have to go through a heartbreak at your age. This Troy kid, we'll let the others take care of him later, so don't you worry about him." He continued to sway them back and forth as he heard her give a little laugh.

"He doesn't deserve you, honey. If anything, him and Madison deserve *eachother*."

"Thanks, Logie." She thanked him quietly, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"Come on, Kat." He said, carefully pulling the two of them to their feet. "Why don't you go ahead and change into some comfier clothes, and we join the others downstairs for some hot chocolate and one of our famous movie nights, huh?"

"Sure, Logie." She smiled at him, wiping at her eyes and smiling a little as Logan walked towards the door to give her some privacy.

"Anytime, doll. Be sure to hurry, I can't really promise if Carlos will be willing to save us any of that hot chocolate." With a wink, the raven boy shut the door gently behind him, smiling to himself as he heard his younger sister chuckling from the other side.

:-: Page Break :-:

As Logan and Katie both descended the stairs, the raven ushered the brunette to the couch beside Alyssa, while he himself made his way back to the kitchen to the others, promising to return with hot chocolate for them both.

He was, as expected, immediately bombarded with questions from the guys the moment he stepped foot into the kitchen.

Shushing them, he led them all into the very back and spoke in hushed whispers.

"She's alright you guys, maybe a bit of a hurt ego, physically she was not harmed."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy Logie, but that hardly explains what happened!" James seethed, patience was never something the brunette ever had a clear grasp on.

"Fine and dandy?" Kendall quirked an eyebrow as James blushed, looking away.

"He's dating that new blonde girl from Georgia." Carlos explained, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion. Logan could only guess that James had yet again beat Carlos to the punch.

Logan continued, ignoring the others.

"It turns out Katie was set up by that girl at she's been having some trouble with at school. And it turns out that Troy was a big part of it."

"So, the date?" Carlos asked slowly.

"Never was an actual date."

"Poor Kat." Carlos said sympathetically, looking up at James and Kendall who had begun to quietly discuss something amongst themselves.

"What are you guys talking about?" The latino asked, eyebrows knitting in confusion while the two teens in question immediately straightened up, dawing killer grins of innocence.

"Nothing of importance, my dear, naive little brother." James ruffled the shorter boy's hair as him and Kendall shared one more look, James smirking as the blonde muttered something under his breath so only the brunette could hear.

"If I had to guess, I'm sure their planning something they'd like to call "revenge", am I right?" Logan crossed his arms, giving the two taller teens, "The Look."

"We have no idea what you are talking about dearest Logie Bear." Kendall smiled sweetly, before both he and James grabbed the various mugs of hot chocolate and made their way to the living room, Logan and Carlos trailing behind them with the popcorn and looks of disbelief.

"You don't understand, 'Lyssa, what if one of them send it over to TigerBeat? They'd just love to have some serious dirt on me after what I did to their set after that last interview Kelly set up."

"Again, what happened at the interview? You never told me." A dark look shadowed the brunette's face.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said quietly.

"Fine, I get it. But seriously Katniss, I swear I'm going to get that two-faced skank back if its the last thing I do! No one messes with my best friend!"

Katie wrinkled her nose at the "Katniss" nickname that her red haired friend seemed to be growing fond of, then laughed at her friend's vow of revenge.

"Thanks, 'Lyssa, but I think I've got this whole revenge thing taken care of." She had that devious, signature Katie Knight smirk that most people in LA had grown to fear.

"Ohh, do tell." Alyssa asked, curious.

"Let's just say, no one messes with this girl, and gets away with it. They'll never see what hit 'em."

The two sat up quickly from their spots on the couch as the others came in, setting everything down on the coffee table.

Everyone took their spots; James and Kendall on the love seat, Logan and Carlos together on a huge recliner since the two of them still get scared during horror movies, and both Katie and Alyssa laid sprawled out on the couch.

"So Kat, what will we be watching first?" Kendall asked, taking a tentative sip of his scalding drink.

Katie sat quietly for a moment, before snapping her fingers. " I know! How about something where the soon to be ex-girlfriend destroys the so called "boyfriend's" house or truck?"

The red headed girl snorted from beside her, grimacing as the hot liquid managed to scald her tongue once again. "Sorry to disappoint, Katie, but I think you're mistaking your "movie" for a Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood music video."


End file.
